Things that Don't Happen to A Malfoy
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: It can't be nerves because I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't get nervous, especially about asking a girl out. Who am I kidding, my best friend is a Potter and I'm in love with a Weasley. Aw hell, I've already broken 2 huge Malfoy rules. I'm nervous. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! So I got this idea while I was petting my cat. Thought you should know that. LOL but I was thinking in most other Scorose fics Scorp is all cool and suave and Rose is freaking out so what if Scorp was like freaking out? LOL so enjoy. They're in 6th year, Al and Scorp are in Slytherin, Rose is in Gryffindor._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it... then well. Neville and Luna would be together for one... _**

**_Happy Readin'!_**

There are a few things that certainly don't happen to Malfoys. Like for instance, bad hair days, which is more than I can say for my best friend and local resident Potter, Albus. Albus Severus that is, which I can never stop teasing him about, which does earn me quite a few nasty glares from the portrait of Severus Snape in Professor McGonagall's office but what can I say, the look on Potter's bespecled face is priceless. And most definitly worth it.

Another example is getting a date for whatever sort of party, ball, gala, Hogsmeade day, random walk down a hallway, life shoots my way. There is always one girl, some sort of attractive vivacious beauty pinning over the endless bounty of wealth, charisma, suggestive witty comments that come with dating a Malfoy... not to mention my incredible good looks. Not to be immodest or anything, but I am quite the catch.

Another circumstance would be getting nervous, whether it be for the final quidditch match of the season, the History of Magic O.W.L because you may or may not have slept through the entire 5 years you had the class, or maybe it was asking out the most amazing girl that has ever walked the face of the earth, the bloody girl who has been haunting your wildest dreams with her gorgeous fiery red hair and deep, warm chocolaty eyes out to the Christmas Ball.

So you see, Malfoy's never get nervous. Which is exactly why right now, I am dreaming. I am dreaming a horrid nightmare that I can never wake up from.

"Oi! Scorp mate, why in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y fronts do you keep bloody pinching yourself for," Albus scowled at me running his hand through his disheveled hair making it thoroughly more disheveled.

"I, am trying to convince myself that this is a bad dream and that you just convinced me to have a little bit too much firewhiskey at that party of yours last night, which is why, no matter how bloody hard I try, I refuse to wake up," I muttered darkly rolling my eyes in his direction.

A mischevious grin springs onto his face and he smirks at me, "It was one hell of a party, you have to admit,"

"That what I have to admit to all your parties, which is quite a lot to be frank. You take the slightest little thing and turn it into an event to have a party for," I sigh but smile with my best friend, they are fantastic parties, but don't tell Potter, it'll inflate his already too huge ego even more. I'm afraid I'll have to clean up the mess when his head explodes.

Yes, I was aware of the hypocrisy of the previous statement, and no, I really don't care.

I lay back and stretch on the soft grass. Everything is so much better at Hogwarts, the food tastier, the grass greener, the girls so much more alluring. Albus and I were splayed underneath a large oak tree that sat on a hill overlooking the lake, our usual haunt for lazy saturday afternoons when we either had no homework, or just felt like not doing it. These days, it ususally was the later. It was a great spot, high enough that you could see the surrounding area, but not too steep, so it wasn't too hard to walk up. Plus it gave a great view of the shallow edge, where in the warmer months girls liked to sunbathe.

"Peeves learning how to juggle three of Professor Trewlany's crystal balls, while pelting Mrs. Norris with bits of chalk, while singing an edited version of 'Weasley is our King' is quite an accomplishment. Have you ever tried it?" Albus said indignantly sniffing at me.

"No, or else you would have been standing there laughing that stupid Potter head off," I said shoving his shoulder playfully.

He shoved me back, "You know you love the hair," he added with a flirty wink.

"You're mental, and sick," I muttered edging away from him a foot. He laughed but then straightened suddenly and pointed at a group of feminine figures who were giggling by the water front. "There she is Scorp, it's showtime mate," he slapped my shoulder.

Just looking at her made my heart speed up and goosebumps spread like wildfire over my arms. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Holy Harpies I can not do this," I said grabbing my face in my hands.

"It's okay to be nervous Scorp..." Albus started.

"I am not nervous," I snapped. Malfoy's never get nervous, so this feeling that I'm getting, the reason my hands are all clammy and I'm starting to sweat even though it's only 75 degrees out is definitly not nerves. It most definitly can not be nerves because I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's absolutly do not get nervous, especially about asking a girl out. Aw, who the hell am I kidding, my best friend is a Potter and I'm head over heels for a Weasley. I've already broke the two biggest rules of being a Malfoy. Bloody hell... I'm nervous.

"Okay fine, I'm nervous, are you bloody happy now?" I nearly shouted back.

Al smirked at me, "Calm down mate, okay," he suddenly got serious. He grabbed my shoulders and shook hard. "You got this. Now go get her," he said shoving me down the hill. As a result I stumbled but regained my footing quickly. I took a step toward her.

It's now or never mate, you got this.

Another step.

She's just a girl.

Another step.

But she's not just any girl, she's the girl.

Another step.

The most amazing, invigorating, beautiful, smartest girl on the entire planet...

Another step.

Who thinks of you just as a friend.

10 steps sprinting to get back to Albus.

"I can't do it, bloody hell I can't do this Albus," I said panting my gray eyes wide.

To Al's everlasting credit he didn't laugh at me, or even give me an amused smirk. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes.."

"Who are you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy,"

"Right, you are THE Scorpius Malfoy and do you know what people say about THE Scorpius Malfoy?"

"No..."

"They say that he's the coolest guy in school. He's got good hair, he's smart, he's an excellent quidditch player, and he's a prefect. And you know what they also say? They say he can get any girl, because what kind of girl wouldn't want someone like the bloody Sex God of Slytherin," he paused and continued.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD REFUSE TO GO OUT WITH THE BLOODY SEX GOD OF SLYTHERIN!"

"No..no girl?"

"Exactly, so what are you so bloody worried about?"

"Nothing?"

"You know for someone who's supposed to be top of the year, you're not very bright..."

"Shut it Potter,"

"That's the Scorpius I know," Al smiled at me and good-naturedly ruffled my hair. I instantly flinched.

"Oi! What's your problem. Do you know how long it took me to do that this morning?" I muttered carefully brushing my platinum blonde locks back into place.

Al rolled his eyes, "Yes, I was there remember..."

"Okay, hair?" I asked.

"Sexily side-swept" Al responded.

"Teeth?"

"Pearly white,"

"Robes?"

"The height of fashion,"

"Face?"

"Two eyes, sharp nose, lips, pointy chin, nothing seems to be missing,"

"Seductive smirk?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't find you attractive,"

"You know you do Al, I'm the Sex God of Slytherin,"

"Ego, as big as it always is,"

"Shut it Al,"

Al laughed, "Alright mate, now get out there and seduce my cousin," he slapped my shoulder and shoved me down the hill again, this time harder so I landed at the bottom of the hill with a loud 'oof' sort of sound.

"Scorp, Scorpius are you alright?" I look up to see Rose looking down at me with a concerned expression while her friends giggled behind her.

"I'm bloody fantastic," I muttered getting up and dusting myself off. I shoot a glare up at Albus who is pretending to be engrossed in his History of Magic notes, yeah, like anyone could be engrossed in History of Magic notes.

"Er... erm..." now that I'm here, with Rose everything I had been planning on saying was wiped clean out of my head and replaced by thoughts and memories of her. Her, Al and I laughing on our first train ride to Hogwarts, me and her giggling after finding Al and a Hufflepuff out of bed snogging during one of our prefect rounds, her face, her beautiful face, the first time I saw her in a dress...

"Scorp? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" I snapped out of my head.

"No.. no I'm fine, yeah I'm fine, totally fine, completely fine, why would you say otherwise hm?" I said scratching my head and leaning to one side, as if to lean on a tree or something. Only problem was, there was no tree. I swear could Al howl any louder?

Rose looked at me expectantly. I racked my brains, how had I done this before? And why the bloody hell did it need to be so hard now?

"Er... erm, could I have a word, alone?" I stuttered out. The giggling group behind her broke out into even louder giggles. I could feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Sure... do you guys mind?" Rose said turning to her friends. They nodded at her, still giggling and walked a few paces off, still watching, and giggling.

"So..."

"Soooooo," she said reaching up and brushing the top of my head. A few crisp leaves fell out. I could feel my heart pounding even faster at her touch. I swear if it were possible I would burst into flames right at this moment. Wait, I'm a wizard, it is possible... damn.

"Erm, well you see I just, wanted to know... er," I stuttered.

"I didn't quite catch that..." she said raising an eyebrow at me.

I gave up trying not to look like a fool. I was tired of it. Right in front of me was this girl, who I am completely obsessed with and I can't tell her how I feel. I took a deep breath.

"Rose Weasley I think you're the most gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny girl on the planet and I really like you, actually I don't even think that like would suit, I think more of obsess or adore or maybe even love. God, I love you Rose Weasley I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in the entire world, but you probably shouldn't mention that part to my mother, but I love you. And I would be quite honored if you would allow me to take you to the Christmas Ball next Saturday night, but if you think that's too much too fast then we could just go to Hogsmeade together... but only if you want because if you don't that's fine I mean we could just pretend that this never happen and obliviate Al so he doesn't torture me with this for the rest of my puny existence even though life would be horrible without you in it, but if you don't like me back then I guess that we can still be friends... if you want, but if you don't that's absolutely fine but it would really suck because I really do love you Rose Weasley and I-"

I was cut off by soft lips on mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, threading themselves into my hair. After a shocked instant I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to me, so our bodies were flush against each other. I could hear Al wolf-whistling in the distance and the sound of girls shrieking but it didn't matter. I was kissing Rose Weasley and it was the best think I've ever done.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she whispered, her breath hot against my ear.

"I think I've got a clue," I chuckled back and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

"Oi! Love birds," I broke off from kissing Rose to see Al jogging up to us that horribly mischievious grin plastered on his face.

"Congrats and all, I mean finally. Now we don't have to walk around with all that sexual tension you two had bottled up eh," he said knocking my shoulder playfuly.

"Bugger off Potter, I'm busy," I said shoving his face away and pulling Rose against me again.

"Okay, you can get on with that but I think you should probably look up there first," he said pointing to the highest window of a tower.

In it you could clearly see two faces, one with ginger hair and freckles and the other with platinum blonde and a tell-tale pointed chin.

"Oh hell no Albus," I said at the same time that Rose said, "You didn't,"

He just smiled and took off in a full sprint. "I NOW COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND WHY YOU GOT SLYTHERIN YOU CONNIVING LITTLE GIT!" I yelled starting to take off after him but then a small hand caught hold of my wrist.

"We can get him later, I just want to spend my time doing something worth while before my life is ended by my father, don't you agree?" she said wrapping her arms around me again.

"And what would ma'lady like to do then?" I said all my brilliant Malfoy seductivity rushing back to me.

"I think you can guess," she said standing on her toes to kiss me again.

Upstairs in the Headmistress' office two men's expressions turned from shock to horror as they watched the scene unfold on the grounds below, one of them a ginger, the other a platinum blonde.

"There is no way that this is happening," the ginger said slowly.

"For once I agree with you Weasley," the other man said just as much in shock.

Because this... this is something that did not happen to a Malfoy, though one could argue that Scorpius really didn't care.

**_I hope Al wasn't too OOC... I mean I guess I kinda see James coming out of him a little in this one xD _**

**_Tell me if you liked it. If someone wants I could start a series of things that shouldn't happen to a Malfoy. It could be fun. Lemme know. Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I started writing a new chapter right as I got them, but it took a while. I had a headache for the past like 3 days. So enjoy! _**

This. Is. Not. Happening. This is not happening. Bloody Nargles (I picked that up from Lysander Scamander, apparently when you get bit by a nargle, it hurts) this is not happening.

I stared at the mirror a look of horror enveloping my face. "No... no!"

"NO WHAT? Hell Scorp can't you just shut up and let me sleep?" Al poked his messy head into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. It was winter break and I was staying over with the Potter's. Today was the day that we were supposed to migrate over to the Burrow, to stay with the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan.

To put that in simpler terms today was the day that I would meet Rose's father... after we had gotten together.

Not really looking forward to that.

"Oi! Scorp you keep spacing out. Why do you keep spacing out?" Al said waving his hand over my face.

"Albus, you know what day it is right?" I said grabbing his shoulders.

"It's the day that we're going to have dinner with the rest of my family and as Rose's father is my uncle you see him for the first time since you and Rose hooked up," he replied.

"We have not hooked up... but that's not the point. The point is..."

"Scorpius, Albus, are you up?" Mrs. Potter stuck her head through the door of Albus' room, "Good, we leave in an hour after breakfast alright? Make sure you're ready and packed, we'll be there for the rest of the break,"

"Alright Mum," Albus said reaching around for his glasses, "So what were you saying? Holy shit Scorp!" Albus had shoved on his glasses to finally see the horror that sat on top of my head.

"Scorpius, you're hair... it's like, mine..." Albus said reaching out slowly to touch it, as if not sure it was really there.

"I know isn't it horrible!" I turned to stare at the mirror. My usually perfect blonde locks were everywhere, left, right, sticking up straight. It looked like a blonde version of Al's hair.

Al's face suddenly brightened. He slung an arm around my shoulder, "OMG Scorpsie! We're like, totally twins now,"

I shoved him off, knocking off his glasses. He burst into laughter, so hard his bright green eyes started tearing up.

"Oi! Would you two shut it, I'm trying to get some sleep in before mum realizes I'm not awake and hexes me out of bed," Albus' brother James stormed into the room, his face a copy of Al's, minus the green eyes and glasses.

He stared at me, "What's up with your hair?" With that Al burst out laughing again and a light pink tinge appeared on my cheeks, the closest I get to a blush.

"Must still be dreaming..." James muttered and headed back to his room.

"Merlin, Al you have to help me!" I said shaking him as hard as I could, "I can not look like this! Do you understand Al? I am a Malfoy, and there is a Malfoy rule that states VERY CLEARLY that a Malfoy hair must never look like this, and to extent, never look like a Potter's. AL THIS IS A BLOODY DISASTOR!"

Al looked at me again and burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" I screamed infuriated.

"You... you have a.. a Malfoy RULE BOOK?" he spluttered out.

"Yes! But.. Al this isn't the point! AL HELP ME!" I was hyperventilating by this point.

Al took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. He calmly took me by the arms and shoved me into the wall.

"Scorpius," he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Deep breaths," he said in the same patronizing tone, "In, out, in, out, Hee, hoo, hee, hoo,"

"Okay, now it sounds like I'm giving birth," I mutter.

"SCORPIUS!"

"OKAY! Hee, hoo, hee, hoo, I'm not doing that ever again,"

"Well you calmed down, see? Who's the genius? Okay don't answer that but why don't we get dressed and we can see if Mom can fix it," he kept his patronizing tone.

"I don't want to go down looking like THIS! Can't YOU do something?" I was about to start hyperventilating again.

Albus rolled his eyes at me, "You really are going insane, if I could do something with hair, then my hair wouldn't look like this,"

"I thought that you just kept it like that to get girls," I smirked, tugging a shirt over my head.

"Well yeah, but still," he replied evenly kicking a pair of trainers into his trunk from across the room, "See that? That's skill. Eh, I'll just pay James to do the rest later by magic, but of course, YOU'RE already packed," he snorted at me, "Let's just go get food before Teddy and James eat it all,"

I followed him down attempting to flatten my hair one last time.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p>We come down to the kitchen with James and Teddy already sitting at the table, heads bent, scarfing down food and Lily standing by the stove glaring at them irritatedly.<p>

"Honestly you two, I've been through at least one carton of eggs and a whole pack of bacon and you're still hungry. I still have 5 other mouths to feed," She brings another piled plate over to the table and James'head shoots up, mouth still full.

"These are for Scorpius and Albus," she said shooting another one of her infamous 'Lily glares' at James.

She set the plate down in front of us and made to head back to the kitchen. Then all of a sudden she stopped and took a double take.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" she squinted at me, "What's up with your hair?"

Al burst out laughing. Again. But this time his mouth full of egg. Teddy and James removed their oh so concentrated gaze from their plates to peer at me suspiciously.

Just to my luck Mr and Mrs. Potter chose to enter the room right at that second.

"Why is everyone staring at Scorpius," Mrs. Potter asked taking the spatula from Lily who was still staring at me open-mouthed. "And why is Albus rolling on the floor?"

Al was literally rolling on the floor laughing his head off... with eggs in his mouth. One day, he'll choke, and then who'll be laughing.

Me.

Okay not really but, that's besides the point.

"Scorp... Scorp has hair troubles," Al finally choked out.

"Is that even possible?" Mr. Potter asked,

"Apparently so," Mrs. Potter replied.

"You've got to help me," I burst out, "I can't be looking like THIS and meet Rose's father! I can't even let Rose see me like THIS!"

"Look I totally would, but as you can see, I'd probably make it worse," James said pointing to his own bed head.

"I gave up trying when I was 8," Mr. Potter said shrugging.

"You could try a bit harder," Mrs. Potter muttered.

"You know you like it," Mr. Potter replied.

"Okay ew? Dad really?" Albus said using his hand to block out his parents.

"Teddy?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry mate, I don't bother with grooming. I look how I want," he said pointing to his gelled turquoise locks.

"Sorry Scorpius dear, I gave up on boy hair a long time ago," Mrs. Potter said glaring at her husband and two younger boys who all smiled sheepishly back at her.

"Why don't you ask Lily, we all know how much time she spends on her hair," James said, mouth full of food again.

Then it hit me, of course. Lily Potter loves her hair just about as much as I do mine. She would know how to fix this... hairmaggedon. She basically worships that ginger thing.

"I do not worship my hair," Lily's stormy brown eyes narrowed and turned to me.

"Hell, did I say that out loud?"

Al nodded, smirking evilly at me.

"Fine, I totally won't help you then..." she crossed her arms.

"No, no, no, no! PLEASE! I am begging you. I'll do anything!" I said falling to my knees.

"Anything?" she asked raising a dainty eyebrow.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you..." I started.

"Why in the name of Albus Dumbledore would anyone want to kiss you?"

"Ouch, now that was cold. Didn't anyone in here teach you manners?" I said mock hurt on my face.

"Hem hem," Mrs. Potter's cough came from behind me.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Potter, almost as lovely as yourself. You look especially nice today Mrs. Potter, has anyone told you?" I said not missing a beat.

"No actually, no one has," she said turning to look pointedly at Mr. Potter.

"You look very nice today Ginny," he stuttered out.

"I'll help you if you kiss Rose today..." Lily said smiling sweetly at me.

"There's a catch..." I said knowingly.

"...if front of Uncle Ron," her sweet smile twisted into a sweetly evil one.

"Okay, let me rephrase. I'll do anything that isn't life threatening,"

She sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll put this one on your tab, but only because you're like a 4th brother to me,"

I get up and hug her, "I love you so much,"

"Yup, like a more attractive brother who actually understands the importance of hair management," she added the last part glaring at her other three brothers.

"Come on Scorpsie-"

"Don't call me Scorpsie,"

"I will call you Scorpsie,"

"Fine"

"Can I call you Scorpsie?"

"Shut it Al,"

Lily grabbed my arm and yanked me up the stairs.

"I'll bring you up some breakfast Scorpius dear," Mrs. Potter called from the kitchen.

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Potter," I yelled back.

"Oi! Scorpsie, you're such a suck up!" Al's voice came muffled.

"What did I say about shutting Sevie?"

In the kitchen James and Teddy roared with laughter.

Lily yanked me into her room which was at the end of the hall on the second story. Her room was painted gold with plush red chairs and a red bead spread.

"Admiring the decor Malfoy?" she smirked at me.

"A bit too gold for my taste," I replied as she shoved me into a chair in her bathroom. She rubbed her hands together,

"So Scorpsie, let's see what we can do here..."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Scorpsie," Lily said running her hand sheepishly through her sleek, red hair. "Really, I don't know what it is, nothing I do will work. And trust me, I've got some of the Potter hair genes running through me, I know how to work hair..."<p>

"It's okay Lily..." I said ruffling up her hair. She scowled at me.

"Oh, boo hoo, Scorpius has messy hair, can we go now?" James rolled his eyes and shoved the flower pot filled with green powder at me.

"James is just jealous," Lily smirked. She grabbed a handful and stepped into the fire shouting, "The Burrow!" as she went.

I grabbed some powder of my own and followed suit. I emerged in the fireplace of the old Weasley home, dusting myself off. I joined up with Al and Lily in the kitchen.

"Oi, Roxy, look who's here!" Fred Weasley jr. entered the kitchen to stand beside his twin who was perched lazily on the counter.

"Little Malfoy, good to see you here," Roxy dropped from the counter and followed her arms like her brother.

"Very good,"

"Extremely good,"

"Particularly charmingly good,"

"But what's this?" Roxy's eyes narrowed. She and Fred took a step toward me at the same time.

"Little Malfoy?"

"Can't be..."

Suddenly Fred had me by the neck of my robes pinning me to the wall with Roxy stuffing her wand into the skin of my throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lily ask stepping forward, but Roxy turned sheilding her from me.

"Don't get any closer, I suspect Polyjuice Potion," Roxy hissed.

"Roxy, he's the real Scorpius," Albus said tiredly.

"That's exactly what he wants you to think," Fred said in the same tone as Roxy.

"This can't be little Malfoy, look at the hair! And you think you had us fooled," Roxy was sending a chilling death glare my way, "What was the last thing that Fred and I said to you, huh? ANSWER ME BOY!"

"Um.. uh, that... that you would make sure not a second would go by that I wasn't puking, having a nose bleed or turning into a canary if I ever hurt Rose... ever." I stutter out.

Roxy blinked three times and dropped her wand and the same time Fred released me.

"Sorry little Malfoy,"

"Very Sorry,"

"Extremely sorry,"

"Particularly charmingly sorry,"

"Okay, he get's it guys," Al said slinging an arm around my shoulder steering me away from them, "Ya'll and James are taking Auror training way to seriously,"

Roxy and Fred cracked into identicle evil grins.

"Little Malfoy," Roxy started.

"Bad hairday," Fred finished.

"PICTURE TIME!" They shouted together.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I can't let Rose or her father see me like this, let alone a PICTURE!" I shouted attempting to cover my head with my hands.

They grinned again slinging their arms around my shoulders, Roxy on the left, Fred on the right.

"We're kidding little Malfoy, and you're in luck," Roxy sang,

"We'll help you out a bit," Fred said evenly.

"I mean you are like a little cousin to us," Roxy said giving my shoulders and affectionate squeeze.

"Plus Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and little Rosie are out until dinner," Fred whispered conspiratorily.

"I expect their giving her 'the talk'" Roxy winked at me.

"So we'll fix your hair,"

"And it'll be as Malfoy...y as it always was!"

"Ermmm..."

"Oh silly little Malfoy, we do have a line of hair products that actually BENEFIT the hair," Roxy said shaking her head.

"They're just in the bottle that are supposed to destroy hair," Fred laughed airily.

"What the hell is the point in that?" I asked as they steered me toward the 3 floor, where I assumed their rooms were.

"Well you see the obvious, bad stuff in a good bottle, classic right? But say that you want to prank someone and buy the bottle labeled 'hair destroyer' but then it actually turns out to be amazing? We prank the prankster, it's an illusion sort of thing see!" Roxy exclaimed really fast.

"No... no I don't see,"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Prat..." he muttered, "Come on little Malfoy, we'll make you pretty again," he said brightly wrapping a blindfold over my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it Fred,"<p>

"Nor do I Roxy,"

"WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING!" The blindfold was making me agitated, especially after being in it for about one and a half hours.

"Sorry little Malfoy,"

"But we've tried everything,"

"Even adding the bad stuff to see if it'll work in reverse,"

"But no potion we have will do it,"

"We're a failure Fred,"

"We are in deed Roxy,"

I rip off the blindfold to look at myself in the mirror. I look exactly the same.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I shrieked.

"Dear Merlin, what is that noise? Fred, Roxanne have you actually found a live subject to torture with your meander pranks?" Molly Weasley jr. stuck her head into the room, nose held high.

"Ah, young Scorpius, pleasure as always, now may I ask what exactly are you doing?" she peered down her nose at the three of us giving me a strong impression of McGonagal when she's not very happy.

"Little Malfoy here is having hair troubles,"

"And as you can see we tried to help,"

"But alas, it can not be,"

"Because his hair is being as stubborn as James',"

Molly gave a little titter, "Well you obviously can't expect to fix a problem like this with just a silly potion. You'll need to know the proper spells and as seeing as I'm the senior assistant to the Head of The Department of Magical Licensing, I'll know just the trick," she pulled out her wand.

"Now hold on here sister, but are you sure that a spell will do the trick?" In stepped Molly's younger sister, Lucy Weasley, "Now I did complete a very important essay, me being the senior assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Creatures, about how wizards these days overuse magic and how the simplest remedy can be found in by products of the most common magical creatures,"

"Take Scorpius for example," Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder, "See his hair malfunction was probably cause by some sort of abnormal mites in the air at the Potter's house, this can be fixed by a simple infusion of gnome saliva and ground wizard plums, both of which we have here. I'll go get some and we can fix this once and for all," Lucy turned sharply on her heel and left.

Molly rolled her eyes, "What she's thinking I don't know. I read that essay and I must say it was quite lacking in some areas. Come on Scorpius, let's get going before she can come back and mess it all up," she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair, dragging me from the room with Fred and Roxy whispering behind us.

I was sitting in the middle of the cleared out Burrow den. Molly insisted that 'there was a 63.7844% chance of the spell having maximum effect when it was in a clear, clean enviornment.

"Just relax Scorpius," Molly said slowly. I willed myself to let my shoulders droop when they shot back up at the sound of,

"MOLLY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy stormed into the room holding a bubbling purple mixture of goo.

Not very appitizing.

"Are you kidding? How's that supposed to fix anything, it's disgusting and barbaric!" Molly shrieked pointing at the vial in Lucy's hand.

"Barbaric? See what the wizarding population will be like in the next few decades if we rely solely on magic! No respect for the magical creatures of our time!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"LAZY PRAT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DUMP THAT ON HIM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO A SPELL ON HIM!"

At the same time Lucy threw the goo at me while Molly shouted, "Flattendato!"

"BOOM!"

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it Roxy?"<p>

"I know Fred!"

"We're not the ones in trouble,"

"It's the Perfect Prefects, Molly and Lucy!"

"And poor, poor Scorpius,"

"Caught in the middle again,"

"But there's something to be gained in this lesson!"

"The combination of gnome saliva and ground wizard plums and the flattendato charm doesn't fix bad hair,"

"But it does create massive boils that stream purple pus and a swollen tounge,"

"Better right that down Fred,"

"Way ahead of you Roxy,"

It seemed like the entire household was gathered in the den to watch Grandmum Weasley put me right again.

"There you go Scorpius dear," she said closing Gilderoy Lockhart's guide to Magical Malfunctions.

"Mum, I can't believe you still use that book!" Mrs. Potter moaned.

"It's still reliable Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said waving her off.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," I said to her.

"You're welcome dear, and I am sorry about your hair,"

Oh and did I mention. The hair was still the same.

"You amatures, if you wanted to fix your hair you should have come straight to us," Victorie Weasley flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "We are part Veela, and french, you're hair troubles will be no match for us!"

"Look, I think it's best just not to mess with it..." I start.

"Nonsense," Victorie snapped. "Dominique, Louis!"

Dominique fell in step with her sister and Louis grabbed my shoulders, flipping his strawberry blonde hair out of his face.

For the 4th time today I was shoved into a chair.

"You must really love my sister," Hugo stated munching on a licorice wand.

"Hell yeah, make sure to tell her that," I said sighing heavily sinking back into my chair exhausted.

"Now," Victorie said while Dominique arranged multiple hair supplies on the counter in front of us and Louis tied a barber's towel around my front. "Let's see if you're hair can take this."

* * *

><p>I sat across from Mr. Weasley, diagonal fro Mrs. Weasley and in between Albus and Rose. Rose and I had out ankles intertwined and occasionally she would grasp my hand under the table. It was quite comforting under the death stare that Mr. Weasley was giving me right now.<p>

"Albus, what have we been hearing about you throwing parties?" Mrs. Potter started running her fork through her mashed potatoes.

"Al does throw the randomest parties," Rose smiled shaking her head slowly. To her credit she only raised an eyebrow when she saw me, and my hair, gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off to help with the cooking.

Al threw up his hands, "Peeves learning how to juggle three of Professor Trewlany's crystal balls while pelting chalk at first years while singing and edited version of 'Weasley is our King' is not random,"

Rose's dad's ears went red, "They still sing that?"

"It's a necessity at every match," James said through a full mouth.

Mrs. Potter laughed, "You know you're father came up with those lyrics," she said to me.

"I've been told," I muttered.

"Which set do they sing?" Rose's dad continued.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Not the bad one obviously. Scorpius and Albus socked a Slytherin kid first year when they tried it, no one else's had the guts too since.

"What about when they leave?" Mr. Potter asked amused.

"I'll hex 'em," Lily said smoothly.

Idle chatter followed the when Rose's dad stood up. "Okay. I approve of him, it's obvious he's nothing like his father, at all,"

Mrs. Weasley hit his arm lightly, sending him a pointed glare.

"AW, come one Hermione, just look at his hair..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_First of all thank you for the alerts, faves and reviews. I love you all SOOO much. And I was in a hurry to post the last chapter because of internet problems so I didn't get to edit it, and I'm sorry for that but I'll fix it later yes?_**

**_So... Just so you know this isn't going to go in time order, I'm skipping around. _**

**_Disclaimer: All that is needed is said._**

**_So Happy Readin'!_**

"Dad, dad," eleven year old Scorpius Malfoy tugged at his father's sleeve incessantly, gray eyes bright with excitement, "Who were those people you nodded at?"

Draco Malfoy looked down at his son. Scorpius was nearly a carbon copy of Draco at age 11, except where Draco had been stiff and sneering beside his father, Scorpius was bouncing lightly on his toes and tugging at his arm. Something Lucius Malfoy would never approve of.

"Those are the Potter's and Weasley's Scorp, you know about them," Scorpius rolled his eyes, another thing Lucius Malfoy would definitely not tolerate.

"Really dad, do I? I mean it's not like Harry Potter is the most famous wizard ever. Why would I know who the Potter's are?"

Draco snorted, "You really need to tone down on the whole sarcasm thing," he glanced around the platform, "Now where's your mother, it's nearly 11,"

Scorpius shrugged, "Comparing hat prices with some other rich, vain, old lady, like she usually is," his eyes had a renewed twinkle, "And who do you think I learned that from?"

"And answering questions with questions, it drives your mother insane it does," Draco muttered clasping a hand on his son's shoulder who looked up at him wickedly, "I know,"

They were silent for a second, both father and son contemplating what was about to happen. Scorpius was growing up, and in a short 7 year time, he would be gone.

"Dad," Scorpius said again, this time his voice was soft, nearly inaudible. Draco gave a start; usually his son spoke confidently, never like this. "Dad, what if I'm not in Slytherin?"

Draco's lip gave a twitch and he knelt so he was eye level with his son, "Then they would have gained a great student. Slightly annoying, obnoxious, and in the habit of using too many so called witty remarks, but a fantastic student," he brush some hair of Scorpius' forehead, "Many great wizards have come out of Slytherin, but many have also come out of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and though I hate to say it, Hufflepuff. And I know for a fact, no matter which house you're in you will end up being a great wizard."

Scorpius nodded and smiled timidly, "So you won't be mad?"

"Hell no, I'll be laughing at the look on your grandfather's face," he ruffled Scorpius' hair and laughed as his son scowled at his and brushed his hair back into place, "Always a Malfoy,"

"Scorpius darling, the train's about to leave," Astoria Malfoy called out, heels clicking against the pavement. Draco stood and kissed his wife on the cheek. Astoria smiled but looked at her two favorite boys in the world, "What were you two doing?"

"Dad was giving me a heartfelt, emotional speech that I'm supposed to sit through and not laugh at," Scorpius said rolling his eyes as his mother tugged on his shirt collar.

"Dear, he does do that a lot doesn't he," Astoria laughed and brushed her son's hair out of his eyes. He does look like his father, but he had her nose, she thought to herself. She hated her nose, but somehow on her son it looked perfect.

Draco threw up his hand, "Remind me not to try next time,"

Astoria and Scorpius snickered but then Astoria's face got serious, "You have everything don't you? If you've forgotten anything send and owl and we'll send it to you straight away. Oh, Draco I knew we should have bought him more jumpers, it gets so cold at Hogwarts sometimes, I'll go get some next time I go to Diagon alley but Madam Malkin's is so thin. Maybe I'll just order some and have them sent over then. Oh Scorpius-"

"Mum, I think I'll be fine…" Scorpius said cutting Astoria off.

"Yeah, Tori, you're about to start hyperventilating…" Draco added. Astoria shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow…" Draco muttered, feigning hurt.

"Shut it, you big wimp," Astoria snorted. She wrapped Scorpius into a tight hug, "Send a letter as soon as you can, and take care of yourself. We'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too mum. Bye dad," he said looking his father in the eye.

"Bye Scorp," Draco said clapping his son on the shoulder, and with a final look goodbye he was on the Hogwarts Express.

When finally the scarlet train was out of view Draco sighed and looked at his wife. Tear tracks made rivers down her beautiful face. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I can't believe he's gone, you know? I mean, 11 years, gone by so fast. How fast will another seven go by then he's out of the house, married, and we'll be grandparents Draco," Astoria buried her face into his shoulder.

"Hey, hold on there," Draco said rubbing her back, "Slow down, we still have 7 years, which really is a while and we can always have more kids," he wrapped his arms tighter around her, "In fact, why don't we go do that now?"

Astoria snorted and detached herself from Draco, but threaded her hand through his. Hand in hand they made their way to the barrier. In front of them Draco saw Harry Potter; hand in hand with Ginny and a little red-head girl giggling atop his shoulders make their way into the barrier.

"Hey, if I beat you through the barrier, you have to take me for ice cream," Astoria said smiling slyly up at Draco, "And if I win?" he asked looking down at her.

"We could have a couple more children in the house," she smirked and took off surprisingly fast in 3 inch heels.

"That women…" I muttered and took off after his wife who was giggling like a mad woman.

Another thing a Malfoy would never do.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the kitchen table of the Malfoy manner sipping his tea. He watched the sun rise through the floor to ceiling window and nodded to himself. He liked getting up early, at this time of day the manor was filled with a calming golden light that seemed to make him forget all the horrors that had happened here. Ironic yes, but therapeutic.<p>

He paced to the sitting room and stopped by an odd dark spot on the carpeting. They had tried to get it off. Draco had tried everything, persistently. He had no need to be reminded that this was the spot where his Aunt Bellatrix had tortured Hermione Granger, and she hadn't told her anything. After Potter and the other's had escaped he had spent hours staring at that one spot, and he had come to the conclusion that if you looked at it the right way, it looked like a lion, a bold Gryffindor lion taking a stand against a house full of Slytherin serpents.

He blindly let his feet wander and he ended up in the study. The grand table still sat in here, like it did 19 years previous, and Draco still couldn't bring himself to sit in that chair at the head of the table. The chair that he sat in stood dusty, even the house elves didn't want to clean it. He sank into a chair, 4th down on the left. He remembered sitting in this exact spot, his father on his right, mother on his left, and he remembered Him killing Charity Burbage, the old muggle studies teacher. She had been kind to him, always smiling. In his first year he was knocked over by a giant 7th year, he hadn't laid claim to the Slytherin house yet, as so he was actually picked on the first week or so of school. But she had come over to him and helped him pick up his books. Now he wished he could have had the courage to stop Him, the courage to say no.

Draco sighed wearily and slumped in his seat, he probably would have been dead by now, but Dumbledore had offered help. He knew exactly what Draco had wanted. He saw right through his façade from the beginning. He had offered him protection, and Draco had very much wanted to take it but in a blink of an eye the offer was gone, and so was Dumbledore.

Contrary to popular belief Draco wasn't jealous of Harry Potter because of his fame, Draco was jealous of his courage.

He heard a shuffle behind him and smiled, "That was very good ice cream last night," he called behind him. Sure Astoria had beaten him, but Draco always got what he wanted.

"You're a prat," she muttered standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "This came from Scorpius, his owl is very insistent," she handed him the piece of parchment and turned to glare at Scorpius' owl who was perched on a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Ah, so this is why you're up at 7, and here I was thinking you just missed my company," Draco smirked.

"Just read the letter," Astoria said grumpily, "Then I'm going back to bed,"

Draco chuckled and started to read.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I'm writing this from the… _

_wait for it… _

_Slytherin Common room, yes, I got into Slytherin. The Hat said he was sure that grandfather would probably sneak up here and tear him to pieces if I didn't but whatever. You wouldn't believe who's sitting beside me writing to his parents too, Albus Potter. He got Slytherin too, but when the hat called it out even professor McGonagall was stunned. Then James, his older brother started clapping and everyone else did too. It's great; I sat with him and his cousin, Rose Weasley on the train here, but she got into Gryffindor. I think we've become good friends. I need to go, but I miss you and I'll write again soon, _

_Love,  
>Scorpius<em>

"Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, just wait till your father finds out about this one," Astoria snorted, "I'm going back to bed,"

Draco just sat there and smiled, and for the third time in his life he saw a happy future. Maybe his son's life would turn out better than his. Most definitely.

**_Not really about Scorpius, but I like to think that through all these years Draco had a heart. So hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!_**

**_Also, anyone have anything that a Malfoy wouldn't do, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do._**

**_(that rhymed. xD)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hellooo dolls, so so so sooooo sorry it's been so long. When was the last update? like in August? July maybe? Meh. I apologize, sincerily for my delay in updating and for my horrible spelling (Sincerly? I think? Meh... -_-) Well, school's be hard, tons of work, but updating you on my life HEY! I made JV basketball! And for a freshman, that's pretty good, 'specially first string xDD._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I actually finished this a while ago, didn't have time to update it tho... soo tell me what you think. xD _**

**_Happy Readin' xD_**

Scorpius lifted the delicate china to his lips as he took a sip of the tea his grandmother had prepared. He set his cup down softly, the glass ringing at the touch. Across from him his grandfather sat stiffly in his ornate armchair, fingers folded over his black staff. On the other couch sat his mother and father both looking down into their laps, only to look up when Jener, the old house elf offered them a cookie. His grandmother sat in a chair on the other side, playing delicately with a chain around her neck. Overall, it was quite a dreary Christmas eve.

"Well," his grandmother said her soft voice cutting through the tension like a knife. "Scorpius dear, you have something to tell us,"

Scorpius' head shot up. He looked at his grandmother, "How did you know?"

She shrugged and sank back into the deep green cushion, "Instinct,"

Scorpius blinked and looked back down at his hands. His grandfather snorted and banged his stick on the ground, "Out with it boy, we haven't got all night. Honestly, in my day if someone had something to say, they said it…" he barked, mumbling at the end.

Scorpius clenched his teeth together but chose to ignore the jibe. He lifted his head and met his grandfather's eye. Gray met gray, this was the moment he had been dreading since it happened. It had been a while, and he had been putting it off, telling them, but it was now or never.

"I'm getting married," he said simply holding his grandfather's gaze. Lucius Malfoy allowed a small smile to color his features, "Terra Zabini? Good choice son, smart, of good reputation, and of course of pure blood,"

Scorpius shook his head, still keeping his eye, "No actually, Terra Zabini is moody, annoying, and frankly slightly evil. I'm marrying Rose Weasley,"

Her name rung out through the room, echoing endlessly, _I'm marrying Rose Weasley,_ Scorpius' heart lifted at the four words, the fact that she would soon be his.

Then his grandfather had his wand at his throat.

"You dare even mention that name in my household?" his voice rang through the room and his pushed the wand farther into Scorpius' throat, "The spawn of the horrors that ruined our name, threw us to the dogs. You know the reason the Malfoy's are sneered at in the streets. We were once the honored members of the community, and now you decide to marry the bitch daughter of the Mud blood and Blood traitor?"

"Lower, your wand father," Lucius turned to see Draco standing, his wand pointed at his father.

"Draco, you can't mean this, did you not hear him? He said Weasley. Blasted Weasley, I suspect he's got her pregnant. That's it, wanted a bit of fun and now he has to marry her,"

"I did not," Scorpius' said standing indignantly reaching for his back pocket to retrieve his wand.

"Scorpius sit down, father I said lower your wand," Draco took a step forward, pointing his wand at his father's chest. Lucius' eyes steeled.

"How can you stand there and defend him Draco, the child of the people who ruined us, the child of the people who ruined you?" He snapped his wand away from Scorpius and instead pointed it at his own son and took a step towards him.

They were now standing at arm's length. Draco could hear his father panting as he strode up and pointed a finger at him and continued, "You dare defend the people who ruined you? Don't tell me you don't know how people treat you, how they sneer at you in the streets. You're ruined, you were once destined to be great and now what are you? Nothing, less than scum all thanks to Potter, Weasel, and the mudblood.

Draco closed the distance between them, "No. They didn't ruin me, and if you're too twisted to remember it was Potter who got you out of Azkaban in the first place. And they didn't ruin our name because you did that for them. You and your stupid need for power, you idiot we could have gotten out, Dumbledore could have gotten us out. I have no one to blame but you, and only you,"

Draco raised his head. He was now taller than his father, who in the course of his years had grown weary and distant with the constant terror, fear, and repercussion he had succumbed himself too. He realized he could now look down at his father and was terrified at the feeling of power that encircled him.

"Hermione Granger, Draco, Hermione Granger, she's nothing. You will be related to a mudblood, have grandchildren who are part mudblood," his father's voice was soft. It sent chills down Draco's back as he remembered that moment, fifth year. But she had chosen her side, and he had chosen his own.

"Hermione Granger is a powerful, intelligent woman who has something you don't have. Something I don't have. She has courage. And yes, she is a muggle born and I would be proud to share grandchildren with her and Weasley, and she truly was the brightest witch of our year," Draco glared down at his father. Lucius opened his mouth to respond but Scorpius cut in.

"No, it doesn't matter. I didn't come here to get your approval; I just thought you might like to know from me,"

Scorpius strode up to his grandfather and looked him in the eye. Lucius' nose shriveled the slightest. "I don't care what you think grandfather, I don't care that she's a half blood, I love her. That's what matters. Mother and Father approve, her parents approve and it didn't matter if they didn't either. I love Rose Weasley, and you're not going to stop me. Go ahead banish me from your house, it would be doing me a favor, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go to my fiancé and actually enjoy my Christmas,"

With that Scorpius grabbed his coat and threw open the door to reveal the harsh snow outside and disappearted ignoring his mother's flustered calls.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the widow seat staring out into the night. Snow was falling peacefully around the burrow, and inside it was as crowded and chaotic as ever. She settled back into the worn cushions and smiled as Lily did a victory dance around the den as she yet again beat James at Exploding Snaps. Victorie was jabbering in rapid French to her mother on the couch and Grandma Weasley glared at them irritated as she attempted to listen to reruns of the long deceased Celina Warbeck.<p>

A pop in the distance alerts her to a figure slowly making his way up the path, blonde hair whipping in the wind.

"Look, Scorp made it," Al said leaning over Rose to stare that the approaching figure, "Thought it would take longer to escape,"

Rose turned and rolled her eyes as her dad stuck his head out of the kitchen, mouth full of food as always, "I thought he wasn't going to come…"

She smiled as her mom chided her father from the distance, "Ronald, don't be rude,"

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh hello little Malfoy, nice to see you,"

"Yes very nice to see you,"

"Extremely nice to see you,"

"Particularly charmingly nice to see you,"

He laughed then, Rose loved his laugh, so bright and charming and just invigorating. It made you want to laugh with him.

"Good to see you too Roxy, Fred," his voice.

"Hey," Rosestood as he entered and wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feeling of his around her waist, "I thought you said you wouldn't be for another couple hours,"

His face darkened, "Got around too it a bit faster than I expected, but ended up better. I won't be seeing my grandparents any time soon," he added the last bit lightly.

"Oh Scorpius, I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible," Rose buried her face into his shirt, finding comfort in the familiar smell.

She felt him shake his head, "No, it's fine. He annoyed the hell out of me anyways. It was bound to happen soon,"

"What did he say to you Scorpius?" Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the door way, looks of worry painted on their faces, "He didn't pull his wand?"

Scorpius laughed, "Of course he did, well, so first of all he goes on about marrying the spawn of the devils that ruined the family name then pokes me with his wand, then father gets up and tell him to shut it that the only person who ruined us was him and that you're good people and he would be proud to be related to you," he shook his head thoughtfully, "Actually that's what I'd expect it to turn out like… just without the stuff with my father. That was a bit surprising…"

Another knock on the door breaks the silence; Rose hurried to open it and in the threshold stood Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Draco opened his mouth awkwardly but held out a bag, "You left this Scorpius, I thought you might need it," he looked at his wife who gave him a small smile, "Sorry, to interrupt, we'll be going now,"

"Wait," Hermione stepped forward. His gray eyes met her brown ones and she remembered. Draco Malfoy was a good person. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay? We insist,"

Astoria Malfoy smiled and she stepped into the household dragging her husband along beside her, "It's very cozy in here isn't it. That's something I hate about the manor. It's so drafty sometimes, don't you think so Draco? Oh, dear what and interesting clock, do tell, what does it do exactly?"

Ron raised his eyebrow at Hermione and Astoria as they walked into the kitchen together chatting up a storm, "She talks a lot doesn't she," he said offhandedly.

"Never stops," Draco commented in a similar tone. The two men looked at each other and turned to their children. Scorpius, Rose, and Al were splayed on the floor laughing. Scorpius' arm was wrapped snugly around Rose's waist and her cheeks were a bright pink. They looked back at each other and a silent white flag waved between them. It was pointless to despise each other; they were going to be related soon for god's sake. They were on the same side now, the same team. What they both wanted was for their children to be happy, and if this is what they wanted so be it.

"Do you want a drink, I think Ginny stashed some mead somewhere around here," Ron said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Sure," Draco replied quickly, advancing on the awkward peace treaty.

Harry chuckled as the two headed after their wives into the kitchen, he took a sip of his own mead and watched Albus laugh with Scorpius and Rose. His green eyes twinkled through his glasses and Harry felt a twinge in his gut. For his entire life, the one thing he had most desired was a mother. Parents. He had been alone growing up, alone for his school years, of course he had had Ron, Hermione, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, but it just wasn't the same.

Not for the first time he imagined what it would have been like if Lily and James had lived. How much would be different. He'd have grown up in Godrick's Hollow; maybe he would have learned quidditch from James himself, had his mother chase him around the house with a hair brush, like how Lupin had once said his mother did with his father. And maybe they would have been here, celebrating, with him now.

For the third time that night there was a knock at the Burrow door. Harry strode over to open it, his mind still on Lily and in the snow stood Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled at him, slowly and deliberately. Harry felt a pang as he remembered her whispering to him, asking him about her son, risking her life, to save him, because she had loved her son that much.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Harry turned as Draco appeared in the doorway, "Father's not here… is he?" he added cautiously.

Narcissa shook her head, "He's up in the library, pacing I expect. I always found that so dull of him, pacing," she shook her head again and looked up at Harry.

"So Potter are you going to leave me standing out here in the snow or are you going to let me in, I did save your life, if I remember correctly,"

Harry blinked but stepped back and let Narcissa enter the house. She daintily stepped into the house and looked around, "Hm, cozy," she said shrugging off her coat.

She turned to her grandson who had inched his arm off of Rose. "You know, your grandfather is a bit of a baby. Throws a fit when something doesn't go his way, doesn't like change,"

She lay her coat down on a chair softly, looking down she whispered, "Me? I actually quite like it,"

She then turned to Rose and pulled a worn velvet box out of her bag. The edges were frayed, the fabric coming off the box revealing oaky wood underneath and the golden clasp was wobbly and tarnished.

Inside the box was a necklace, not Goblin made, it retained signed of aging, but beautiful all the same. A huge diamond, surrounded by gleaming emeralds twinkled in the soft light, outlined by droplets of gold hanging delicately off a thin gold chain.

"It's been in our family for generations, my mother used to wear it. Bellatrix wanted it, so badly, but I was married first, so I got it. At least that's what she said was the reason. The necklace can only be worn by the rightful heir, the heir that represents the family values the best. One night, when we were younger, we snuck in and took it, and tried it on. Bellatrix made Andromeda try it on, in case there was some sort of charm mother had placed on it. There wasn't, but she couldn't put it on. It wouldn't go. Next Bellatrix tried it, eager and sure that she would be the one, but much to her horror, it didn't go. She threw it off angrily, sending jinxes and curses at it. By the time she was finished the necklace was broken, blackened and dented. Once Andromeda and Bellatrix had left I picked it up, and put it on, as I hadn't had a turn. And, just like that, it repaired itself, back to its shining glory. I took it off quickly, placed it delicately back into its box and left,"

She looked up at the rest of them and fingered the necklace, "You wouldn't understand. Andromeda was always the rebel, brave, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix was just the perfect pureblood. I was nothing, and then, when the necklace chose me, I was someone. It gave me a voice,"

She picked it up handed it to Rose. "Go on, try it on, I just had the gold bit inlayed, to add a bit of Gryffindor into the mix, you should have seen the jeweler's face, when I told him too. Asked me if I was sure, that I didn't want silver, hmph," she shook her head and extended the box to Rose.

Rose hesitated, but lifted the chain out of the box. It was heavier than expected. She paused, holding the chain in the air, watching the gems throw light as it hung suspended in mid-air. Then she brought it around her neck and secured the Lilliputian clasp. Time seemed to slow as everyone watched, and waited, all eyes trained on the golden necklace. Rose dropped her hands and looked up at Narcissa who smiled.

"Welcome to the family Rose," she said softly.

Scorpius' eye lit up and he threw is arms around Rose, burying his face in her hair once again.

Around them the house shuddered as an enormous gust of wind and ice pelted the Burrow, contrasting magnificently with the previous gentle snowfall. "It sounded like the house was going to fall over…" Albus said shrugging. The rest of the family, all united, headed into the kitchen to open a bottle of butterbeer in celebration but Narcissa Malfoy stayed where she was, and smiled sadly up into the heavens.

"Sorry Bella, it's too late,"

**_Good, bad? Really good, really bad? Lemme know in a... you guessed it REVIEW! And also, ideas on what doesn't happen to a malfoy as well... hit me up dolls _**

**_xoxo Parvati-Rue_**


End file.
